7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Media Recommendations
'Media Recommendations: For Fans, By Fans' This page is a collection of recommendations on books, manga, movies, music and other media similar to the main topics of 7 Seeds. It was was created to give an opportunity to the 7 Seeds fans to recommend their favourite works apart from Tamura-sama's manga to other 7 Seeds fans. Whenever adding something new, please don't forget to name its creator and to explain why you think this specific work matches a specific character, certain manga situation or the entire manga as a whole. 'Manga ' *'"Kyokou Shinwa"' (Sekando Reipu) by Minami Kanan is a very interesting one-shot manga that deals with the matter of rape, the suffering of victims and many "myths" that still circle in society about rape and make the victims still suffer even after the rape incident itself is over; the so-called "Second Rape". Since one of the Seeds' main female characters several times has to suffer attacks of males against her body, the topic of "Rape" and the feelings of both the victim and the perpetrator are also a serious topic of the 7 Seeds universe. *For the same reason, reading "Bitter Virgin" by Kei Kusunoki is strongly recommended too. It's also a very serious manga series dealing with the trauma and suffering of a girl abused by her stepfather which got pregnant from her assailant. 'Books ' *Jean M. Auel's Earth's Children series tells about a young woman in the Stone Age which accurately describes many ways of surviving in the wilderness, including a vast knowledge about herbs, fire cooking methods, hunting and amateur animals taming as well as the slow development of society in its earliest stages. Since the series 7 Seeds is a lot about wilderness survival skills, many 7 Seeds fans probably will love this book as well. The series so far has the following books (to be read in the order of this list): **The Clan of the Cave Bear **''The Valley of Horses'' **''The Mammoth Hunters'' **''The Plains of Passage'' **''The Shelters of Stone'' **''The Land of Painted Caves'' *Suzanne Collins wrote the famous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_trilogy The Hunger Games trilogy] which not only deals with basic survival and fighting skills, but also goes in deeply with the psychology of a country which has fallen into despair: **''The Hunger Games'' **''Catching Fire'' **''Mockingjay'' 'Music ' *'"The Show Must Go On" ' by Queen: This one song suits both Team Summer A and the members of Ryugu Shelter perfectly. It was the very last song the dying lead singer Freddie Mercury performed. Very courageous, he dared to show openly his - back then still strongly shunned - homosexuality and walked his own path in life full of pride, to the very last end. *And for the entire 7 Seeds project, which contains many trials and the need to go on with courage, the Seeders' strong determination to make it to the top of a new future, another Queen song would be perfect to describe that mindset: "We are the champions". *'"Another One Bites the Dust"': This Queen song best symbolizes the anguish and fury of Team Summer A, when their friends were culled one by one, and they finally took revenge on one of their teachers and stepped over his dead body, facing towards the future. *'"Friends will be Friends"': Since the topic "Friends" is quite important in 7 Seeds, this Queen song might also fit in well with the 7 Seeds world. *'"Let's Get Loud" ' by Jennifer Lopez matches Semimaru's loudmouthed and cheerful personality quite well. *'"The Four Seasons" ' by Antonio Vivaldi depict nature's Four Seasons, which are one of the main components for the 7 Seeds setting. *'"The Sound of Silence" ' by Simon & Garfunkel matches Semimaru's street life in the previous world well. *'"Survival" 'by Muse might as well become the title song, should 7 Seeds someday be made into a movie. 'Movies ' *'"The Hunger Games" 'directed by Gary Ross is based on the - earlier mentioned - novel of the same name by Suzanne Collins. 'Other Media ' *